


Demon Love

by Milla_GSD



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Torture, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Non beta read, Pining, rough language, tags and rated will be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 19:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milla_GSD/pseuds/Milla_GSD
Summary: The World hasn't ended, but that doesn't mean everything goes back to normal for Crowley and Aziraphale. When Crowley realizes the demons have come for him, he has a tough decision to make.Will this end up saving his angel? Or put him directly in the crossfire instead?





	Demon Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Yes another alternate ending story, but this idea came to me and hasn’t left me alone since. I haven’t had an idea for any kind of story since March, so I rolled with it. I’m happy to have a muss back and I hope you’ll enjoy it with me!
> 
> This story got a little longer than I thought it would, so it's still a work in progress. Let me know what you think so far!
> 
> Comments and kudos if you like it so far are always appreciated and welcomed!

It was the Morning After the End of the World, and Crowley was standing in front of an immaculately restored book shop on the corner of a busy intersection. It felt like only mere hours ago he had been standing in the burning shop, yelling himself hoarse as he let himself lose control. Sure, he had been yelling for his best friend, thinking the worst had happened to his angel, but he would never admit that to anyone if he has any say.

He knows there should technically be a smile playing across the face he currently wears, but even while wearing Aziraphale’s form, the smile still doesn’t feel right. Instead, he makes his way into the bookshop, letting his gaze wander over all of the surfaces. It’s almost perfect - almost. There might be a book or series here or there that was new to his friend’s collection, but as far as restorations go, the boy had done a good job. Not that he had ever paid that close attention to what was all in the shop or anything of the sort.

“Now, the hard part,” Crowley hears himself mumble in the angel’s voice, and he sneers internally both at the sound and at the task he has to go deal with.

He soon leaves the bookshop, giving it one last lingering glance before walking out of the doors, snapping his fingers as he goes to lock them. It doesn’t take long to flag down a cab, and he leans back into the bench as the driver takes him to the park that has become oh so familiar to the demon.

It’s an odd experience, laying eyes on his own form while standing in front of it, and it takes him more than a moment to shake the feelings growing within him. They don’t say much to each other, both knowing what is coming and doing everything they can to brace themselves for it. When Aziraphale turns his head, he feels the angels sneak up on him and miraculously tie his hands together before he can even make a sound, Crowley does his best to adopt the panic stricken face he has only seen a handful of times on his angel’s face.

The meeting takes far less longer than Crowley thought it would, but it still drags on longer than it ever needed to. He watches as Gabriel flaunts himself in front of the angel clad demon, doing everything he can to not roll Aziraphale’s eyes in a way his angel never would. It might not be the longest meeting ever to decide “his” fate, but by the time Crowley walks Aziraphale’s frame into the tornado of Hellfire, he is fuming internally, Gabriel’s words still ringing in his ears. That was HIS angel they were oh so casually insulting right in front of him after all, and if he decided to spit fire in their feathery direction, would anyone really blame him?

It doesn’t take long for Crowley and Aziraphale to switch back bodies once they meet up at their bench, but a strange calm settles over them both. “Our own side,” Crowley mumbles, staring out at the humans through his sunglasses. They’re just going about their days, completely unaware as to what happened only hours ago on their tiny planet.

His angel seems to sit up straighter next to him and Crowley can almost hear the gears turning in his head. “How about a spot of lunch?” the angel finally asks and Crowley turns his head just enough to look at him without giving too much away.

“Yeah, that sounds great,” Crowley answers after a few heartbeats. He’s never really needed to eat, but after the day they have had, alcohol sounds like a wonderful idea. Plus, the smile that spreads across Aziraphale’s features once he answers almost makes it completely worth it.

The two entities pull themselves off of the bench and make their way across the park. Crowley feels himself brush against the angel next to him and he has to pull himself a step away in order to not do it again. His angel has finally agreed to lunch at the Ritz, small miracle aside, and he isn’t going to do anything to endanger that fact finally coming true.

Crowley feels out of place once they reach the Ritz, and he does everything he can to accentuate that feeling. While Aziraphale sits all prim and proper, ordering a wine with a fancy name and food for them both, Crowley feels himself sprawling as best as he can in the chair. As he sinks low in the seat, he feels his legs crossing and almost curses the unconscious tick to not be a complete asshole.

His heart flutters when Aziraphale looks at him, clinking their glasses once they have been filled by the waiter, and Crowley has to force away the smile he feels building on his lips.

He tries to pay attention to the conversations Aziraphale is attempting to have with him. Tries to add to them whenever he feels like he has a grasp on what the angel is saying, but there’s only so much he can focus on at once and the man across the way is taking up almost everything he has.

Crowley knows the angel sitting next to him hasn’t noticed anything yet, knows he hasn’t picked up on the smell wafting across the room towards them, but Crowley prefers it that way. He feels himself hoping for the first time, that the angel stays completely oblivious as to their current situation. Aziraphale’s happy and after what they’ve been through, that’s all Crowley wants for him right at this moment.

So Crowley keeps an eye on the man instead, hiding his gaze behind his sunglasses as he tries to keep up with Aziraphale as often as he can. Crowley can feel himself starting to vibrate with the desire to protect his angel growing, but there’s nothing he can do at this time without alerting Aziraphale except keep his eyes on the demon.

It isn’t a demon Crowley knows, which means it’s one that’s even lesser than he was among the ranks of Hell. Which is probably why Aziraphale still has yet to notice the creature, since it doesn’t really give off much of a presence. Crowley can’t really blame the angel though; he himself wants to just be able to relax, so if any one of them gets the luxury, he’s glad it’s Aziraphale.

He would do anything to ensure the smile goes no where.

“Where do you think we should go next, dear?” Crowley hears Aziraphale ask, and the question has him turning towards the angel. Only just enough though, so he can keep his eyes on the demon flashing a wide grin at him now.

It’s all the reaction Crowley needs to know the demon won’t be leaving him alone any time soon. Which is a thought he can live with, as long as it leaves the man next to him alone.

“Dear?” Aziraphale asks again, and Crowley turns his full attention away from the demon.

The light in Aziraphale’s eyes is almost too much to bear, knowing what needs to come next and all. “Why don’t we go check out your bookshop? Since you haven’t actually really been back yet,” Crowley suggests, needing to prolong the moment to come any way he can.

“Oh, splendid idea!” Aziraphale exclaims, his whole face lighting up and Crowley is thankful for the sunglasses that hide his eyes once again. “I had almost forgotten it was back! We can take the Bentley too, since I believe it’s parked conveniently right outside.”

At his angels words, Crowley can’t help but smile, even as his heart sinks further into his chest. He’s going to spend some serious time hating himself later but in the end, he knows it has to be done.

Aziraphale flashes him a wide grin when they step outside the Ritz, glancing in his general direction with the Bentley gleaming in a streak of sunlight peaking through the clouds.”Wonder how that got here from your flat all by itself? Seems oddly miraculous!”

Crowley’s lips twinge into what someone, but decidedly not himself, might call a small smile as he reaches for the door handle. He quickly climbs in, closing his eyes for just a moment as the familiarity of his vehicle washes over him, a feeling he thought he had lost for good. “Thank you,” he says softly, not really caring if the angel sees or hears him in that moment.

“Ready whenever you are, dear,” Aziraphale whispers after a few minutes and Crowley has to stop himself from saying anything, scared of what might come out. The feeling of home his Bentley gives him immediately vanishes once he remembers what needs to be done next.

As an answer to the angel next to him, Crowley only reaches over to turn on the stereo, letting the sounds of Queen fill the empty space between the two of them. An opening in traffic presents itself and Crowley smirks as Aziraphale grabs the door the same instant that Crowley floors it, tires squealing as he pulls away. The sounds of Aziraphale begging him to slow down and watch out for baby buggies fades into the background as he winds his way through town.

If he happens to take the long way home, it isn’t mentioned or commented on.

“Oh, thank the Heavens,” Aziraphale says once Crowley finally stops the car outside of the bookshop. He leaves it parked right out front, knowing that the humans will never notice it, let alone bother it since they won’t even be able to remember that they’ve seen it.

Crowley watches, a few steps behind his angel, as Aziraphale wanders around his restored book shop once they are inside. He can’t help but stare at the angel as he looks around, eyes wide as he takes it all in, staring at the blonde just as intensely as the blonde categorizes all of his possessions.

“See, told you it was all back, safe and sound,” Crowley hears himself saying. “Made sure to check it myself. Everything back, right where it belongs.” Aziraphale turns to him and Crowley hides his staring behind his sunglasses, grateful that he can take in everything without seeming to care too much.

“It’s...” Aziraphale starts, turning to look around him once again. “It’s wonderful...”

Crowley can barely catch the words coming out of Aziraphale’s mouth as his angel whispers. “You sure? Happy it’s all back?” Crowley asks, feeling strangely worried at the reaction he’s watching unfold in front of him.

“Something’s... changed,” Aziraphale replies after a few moments, still turned away from the demon.

“What do you mean?” Crowley asks, once it becomes apparent Aziraphale isn’t going to continue on his own. He wants so badly to walk up to the angel, tell him that everything is actually ok and that they no longer have to worry, but he’s never really lied to his friend on purpose, and he doesn’t much feel like starting now.

Aziraphale finally turns to look at him and Crowley loses his breath for a moment. A feeling of being punched in the gut washes over him as he takes in the look on his angel’s face.

It isn’t a happy look, or an angry one. It’s not even a particularly sad look or even one of disappointment. Crowley knows that look though; the same one he wore the day he realized he had fallen for someone who could never feel the same about him. The same feeling he had the day his wings turned black and there was no going back.

“You’re leaving,” Aziraphale says simply, voice cracking only slightly. The two words aren’t phrased as a question, nor do they hold any emotions Crowley hasn’t already picked up on. “And you’re going soon.”

Crowley let’s the words settle around them, not really knowing what he could possibly say in response. He wants nothing more than to look away, to tear his eyes from the pure heartbreak and acceptance flooding from Aziraphale, but he knows he can’t. He knows this is what he gets, his punishment for causing these emotions to be there in the first place.

“When?” Aziraphale finally asks when Crowley remains silent.

“Zira...” Crowley starts, air rushing back into his lungs. “I have to -”

“Please,” Aziraphale stops him. “Just...when?”

Crowley holds his angel’s gaze until he knows it will be burned into his mind for the rest of eternity, before finally pulling his eyes away. He hears Aziraphale’s own breath hitch as he turns to look out of the window, knowing it’s all the answer the other being needs.

“Now, Aziraphale,” Crowley whispers anyways, feeling almost as defeated as his words sound. He let’s the words grow the giant chasm between them, knowing he can’t take them back, even as part of him screams at himself.

“Oh,” the angel says and Crowley can picture the exact way he said it. Knows the way the eyebrows raised ever so slightly, can see the way the light would have twinkled softly in those eyes. “Must you?”

Maybe it’s the way Aziraphale asks. It could have been the way his voice sounded when he put those two words together. The pain that was allowed to leak out along with them. Maybe it’s the way his friend tries so hard to see the good in the world, to the point that he can’t ever seem to see the danger that comes along occasionally.

Maybe it’s the fact that Crowley can feel his demon heart breaking just a little more with each passing second he drags out leaving. He tries to tell himself over and over that he’s doing it to protect his friend, but he just wishes there was another way to fix this. The demons are there for him though, not Aziraphale and if leaving means being able to keep the one thing he truly cares about safe, then it’s what he has to do.

Crowley continues staring out of the bookshop window, feeling himself start to scowl as he watches the same car drive past for the fourth time since they arrived. It’s now or never; he has to keep Aziraphale safe.

“Yes, you stupid angel, it has to be now.” Crowley almost flinches at his own words, the malice he forces into them harsh to even his own ears. He knows he has to keep going though, has to make it as painful as he can bear so Aziraphale will give him a least a few decades of a head start. “I can do whatever I want now; why would I bother hanging out here.”

“Now you’re just being mean...” Aziraphale states, a slight edge of indignation lining his words. “I thought we were friends.”

Taking a deep breath, Crowley forces himself to look towards Aziraphale, setting his face into a harsh scowl. He can’t look too closely at his friend’s face, knowing it will make him stop if he considers it for too long.

“Friends? Ha!” Crowley exclaims, sounding as demon as he can manage. “I can finally go wherever I want, do whatever I want, and you think I’m going to stay here with you?” With every word spilling out of his mouth, Crowley hates himself more and more. “I don’t have anything breathing down my neck and I definitely don’t have to spend my eternity baby sitting your feathered ass either!”

Aziraphale’s face falls, eyes losing their sparkle. “I-I didn’t realize that was how you felt about...”

“What, thought I cared? I’m a fucking demon remember!” Crowley yells, needing to make sure his angel won’t follow him, will just stay here, where he will be safe. He just needs him to be safe. “I don’t care about anyone or anything except me and myself. Now if you don’t mind, I’m fucking off to wherever I want, and I’m doing it alone!”

With those last words, Crowley rips himself away from the conversation, not giving Aziraphale the chance to reply. He has to leave now or he knows he’ll break and pretend the whole thing was a joke. Anything to get that look off of his angel’s face, but he knows that he’s already gone too far. Flicking his fingers, Crowley smashes his way through the double doors, cringing as they slam shut behind him. He almost breaks one more time, but as he watches the car drive by again, his glare hardens.

“Fucking demons...” he growls. The car speeds around the corner and Crowley takes his time getting into his car. He knows Aziraphale won’t follow him, knows he broke everything they’ve had for so long to the point he doesn’t know if it will ever be fixed. He settles into his car, waiting for the car to come back around so he can finally lead them away from the book shop.

Counting in his head, Crowley sneers as he watches the car come back around the corner again and he pulls the Bentley out into traffic. Once he’s sure they are following him and not stopping to go to the book shop, Crowley doesn’t care where he goes, as long as it’s far away from Aziraphale as he can possibly get. He’ll do anything and go anywhere if it means the angel is safe, tucked away tightly behind those doors.

As he drives, Crowley’s hands tighten on the wheel, the words he said to Aziraphale echoing in his ears as the world flies by. Turning on his stereo does nothing to make them stop, even once he’s cranked the volume as high as it will go. He feels fucking terrible over what he said, knows he has just driven away the one being that ever truly gave a shit about him. However, the vehicle behind him swerving constantly just to keep up with Crowley’s reckless driving pushes him forward, solidifying his decision to run.

  
“Couldn’t just let me be happy for once in my life, could you?” Crowley mutters to himself through clenched teeth. “Couldn’t have just let me live in peace, no, had to go and make it part of the plan for demons to chase after me instead.”

Crowley glares in the rear view mirror, watching as now two cars follow him as he blazes a trail down the road. The road signs have changed languages a few times, ever since his little miracle that got him a spot on the rail. A couple of miracles, actually, not that anyone is counting. The lesser demons only picked up his trail in France and continue to chase him no matter how far he drives.

“I finally had a place where I belonged. Someone who truly accepts me, but no,” Crowley mutters, continuing a conversation he’s been having out loud for a few hours now. “Well, you better keep him safe instead! You hear me? Keep him safe even if you have to super glue him to the floorboards!”

Crowley yells this last bit while looking at the sky, knowing it isn’t exactly where She is, but it’s close enough for him in this moment. A part of him wonders if he should really be yelling at Her, the part that is still thinking semi-rationally at this point, but the rest of Crowley doesn’t really care anymore. When two more vehicles start to follow him, Crowley only grits his teeth, gripping the wheel tighter as he pushes his poor car to it’s limits.

He manages to wind up somewhere in Greece before the demon party chasing him blocks him from going any further. Crowley glares out of his window at the line of cars blocking his path, their headlights blinding him in the dark. It’s somewhere in the middle of the night and Crowley vaguely realizes he’s been driving for more than a day at this point, but he can’t bring himself to care. He just really hopes it’s far enough away to protect Aziraphale, that he’s pissed them all off enough they’ll leave London alone.

“Come on out, Crowley!” a demon yells from behind the glare of headlights and Crowley grits his teeth harder. “You’ve no where left to run you piece of shit!”

“Might as well get it over with,” Crowley sighs, knowing nothing about this is going to be fun. “I’ll be back for you, I promise.” Crowley runs his hands over the wheel before willing the car off and stepping outside of it.

“Finally had all the fun you can handle, traitor?” The voice yelling at him sounds familiar to Crowley, which tells him he pissed Hell off enough for them to send more than just the lesser demons out hunting.

“Thought I would just go for a bit of a drive!” Crowley exclaims as he saunters towards the front of his car. “See a bit of the countryside and all that jazz. Been stuck in London for ages after all!”

The chorus of growls and grunts that circles him gives him an idea of just how many demons there are around him. Crowley can’t help the smile that forms as he calculates just how much time he’s wasted for Hell. How much _tempting_ they’ve lost out on. “You guys, you really didn’t have to send so many for just little old me! I feel honored.”

The growls only grow louder at Crowley’s words and his grin grows wider, teeth barring. “You’re really in for it this time!” a voice calls out and Crowley can hear laughter backing it up.

No one moves closer to him and Crowley can’t help but start to wonder what is coming next. They don’t really have anything on him, can’t threaten or scare him with anything at this point. He looks around, trying to figure out just how many demons there are surrounding him.

Just as he starts to call out again to ask what’s taking so long, another car pulls up and Crowley throws his head back in frustration. “What now, guys? Still need back up in order to bring me in for some reason? I’m standing right here waiting for you!” Crowley hollers at the faceless shadows, still not entirely sure who’s even here.

“Oh, don’t worry snake,” that same familiar voice calls back and Crowley realizes this time it’s Hastur. Of course it’s Hastur. “We were just waiting on some insurance that you will, in fact, come quietly and it’s just arrived.”

Crowley glares in the general direction of Hastur’s voice, doing his best to seem like those words had no effect on him. In reality though, his heart has started to race and he tries to keep it out of his voice. “I’m not entirely sure what you mean, since I already said I would come with you and all.”

“Like we would truzzzzt you, Crowley,” a voice buzzes from the direction of the newly arrived car.

“Beelzebub, long time no see!” Crowley shouts back, arms spreading out to his sides. “Can’t believe a general of Hell would come all the way after little old me. I was just telling our buddy Hastur here I was actually tired of driving anyways.”

As Crowley talks, a few of the shadows start to move towards him. A few growls and chuckles start to echo around him and Crowley can’t tell how he should feel about it all. “You’re really in for it now,” someone calls out and through all the noise, it’s the one thing that cause a shiver to run down Crowley’s back.

Hastur finally reaches the inner circle of light and Crowley finds himself looking the demon in his black eyes. “Crowley, so good to see you again,” Hastur starts, a dead smile spreading on his lips. “Wait to you see the surprise we brought for you.”

Crowley only glares back, yellow eyes slits behind his sunglasses. “I’m not entirely sure I want to see your surprise, unless it has something to do with alcohol.”

Hastur only sneers at Crowley before motioning behind him. Another figure moves into the light and Crowley feels his heart drop to the floor. “See Crowely, we knew we would have to bring something that would guarantee you will come quietly after everything that’s happened. And we knew the perfect thing to bring, especially since he made it nice and easy for us to find him, chasing after you the way he was.”

The figure finally reaches where Hastur and Crowley are standing and Crowley realizes that it’s actually two figures, one being dragged by the other. Crowley locks eyes with the first pair he sees, trying to not flinch at the flies buzzing around him suddenly. “We figured the only thing that would make one traitor listen, is another traitor,” Beelzebub smirks at Crowley, and he has to do everything he can to not let the fear and worry show on his face.

Hastur shoves the being Beelzebub brought with them as they walked over and Crowley has to fight the urge to reach out for him when they stumble. He can feel blue eyes burning a hole into him, but Crowley keeps his locked with Hastur’s. “I’m not really sure what you thought bringing him here would accomplish. I broke ties off with this dead weight the moment I left that shit-hole of a city.”

Hastur stares at him for a moment before letting out a bark of laughter. “Sure Crowley, whatever you say. I’m sure we could test that theory if we really want to,” Hastur sneers at Crowley.

Aziraphale is shaking slightly at the edge of Crowley’s vision, but Crowley keeps his eyes trained on the demons, telling himself there’s nothing he can do to save the angel right this moment; better to be patient and wait for an opportunity to present itself. “Look, let’s just stop all of this drama, tie me up, throw me in one of your cars, and let’s just get the fuck out of here already, yeah? Can quit wasting everyone’s time?”

“Don’t worry, we plan on it,” Beelzebub replies. She snaps her fingers and Hastur moves closer to Crowley. “Hands out, traitor.”

At her words, Crowley brings his arms out in front of him. Hastur moves closer and before Crowley can even come up with some snarky reply, Hastur claps something over his wrists. Crowley does his best to inspect them with as much indifference he can muster. He’s never seen anything like them before, but he also doesn’t want the others to think he’s worried about them either.

“New present, those are,” Hastur tells him as he double checks the locks. “Gift from above you could call them.”

Crowley’s eyes flick towards the one angel in their midst, but he stops them before he truly looks at him. Aziraphale would never do something to help the demons, no matter how much Crowley hurt him, he would bet his life on it.

“Expensive gift, those were. Had to agree to quite a few things in order to get them,” Beelzebub explains, but Crowley knows it’s just her desire to gloat that’s driving her. “Course, the terms were something that weren’t too hard for us to agree to, really, all parties considered and everything.”

Crowley glances between the two of them. “Can’t really say I understand what you mean. Guess that’s what happens when you’re only being given half of the story.”

“And what a story it is,” Hastur informs him and another chill runs down his spine as Hastur breaks out into the most genuine smile Crowley has ever seen on the demon. “You see, those cuffs prevent you from preforming miracles of any kind. They suck away all the energy you would normally use and keep you bonded quite well. Creation of Gabriel’s I do believe.”

“He’s very upset with the two of you, after the embarrassment you put him through,” Beelzebub continues, almost as if they’ve rehearsed this. Which Crowley wouldn’t put past them if he’s being honest. “He decided he would help us capture you, once and for all, so we can put an end to at least one of your traitorous arses.”

As they talk, the demon circle grows tighter and tighter, pressing in on the four individuals in the middle of them. “So, how does this feathered chicken work into your deal then?” Crowley growls out, the insult burning as it leaves his tongue. “You just admitted it’s me you’re really after, not him. Why bother bringing him?”

“That’s the best part; it’s a two for one special!” Hastur exclaims with a giggle, and a little more fear grips Crowley’s chest. “In order to get these cuffs, all we had to do was agree to take care of the angel as well! Along with a couple minor inconveniences, not that those matter. Nasty business, getting rid of angels, and after their last failed attempt, they didn’t want Her to get involved, so we get the pleasure instead!”

Beelzebub smirks next to the grinning demon and Crowley feels hands reach out for him. He’s being pushed and pulled now, Aziraphale faring no better next to him. The angel loses his balance after a particularly rough shove and Crowley can’t stop the snarl that escapes him aimed at the crowd. That only causes the other demons to laugh harder, mixing insults with their pushes.

“Angel fucker!”

“Traitorous bastard!”

“Bet you take it up the ass, like a good little punishment slut!”

Crowley is aiming snarls in all directions, doing his best to keep his footing. Hastur and Beelzebub have slipped out of the circle and it’s just Crowley and Aziraphale now, hands grabbing them from everywhere. Crowley’s sunglasses disappear at one point and he hears the sound of cloth tearing next to him.

“For fuck’s sake, defend yourself angel!” Crowley hollers, finally turning his yellow eyes on to the being next to him. Everything goes quiet to him as he takes in the sight of his friend, and he feels his face fall. His eyes grow wide at Aziraphale’s appearance, and Crowley no longer cares about the hoard surrounding them.

His once pristinely put together angel is now roughed up to Hell and back. Crowley can’t help but focus on the bruises forming around the others eyes and cheeks, the fear staring back at him through glassy eyes. Aziraphale’s hands are tied in front of him and Crowley can see another pair of shackles hiding below the ropes, as if both are necessary. A gag shoved in his mouth explains why Crowley hasn’t heard a noise from him, and Crowley feels whatever part of him that was still holding it together finally break into pieces.

“Oh...” he whispers, knowing Aziraphale will be able to hear him even above the noise. “What have they done to you, my angel...”

Crowley can feel his whole face soften, if only for a few moments. Aziraphale returns his gaze, his own eyes filling slowly as they stare at each other. Crowley suddenly feels the last six thousand years of friendship weigh heavily on him as the din surrounding them grows louder. He wants so badly to reach out for the blonde, to show the other that everything will be ok, but he still can’t bring himself to. He’s the reason Aziraphale is even a part of this mess in the first place.

Crowley vaguely registers Hastur’s laugh float over to them, even with all of the shouting going on. “Pull them apart!” The demon yells, and hands start to grab onto Crowley in various places. He watches as arms snake around Aziraphale as well, starting to pull the other away from him and Aziraphale’s eyes go wide.

“No, no, no, no!” Crowley hears himself saying, voice raising. The snarl and glare return to his face and Crowley lunges for his angel, no longer caring what those around him think. “Leave him the FUCK alone!”

The laughter raises to an even higher level and Crowley pulls against the hands that are slowly starting to move him. He can only watch as Aziraphale almost seems to give in to what’s happening around him and Crowley can’t help but wonder what all they have done to his angel since he last saw him. His angel who used to have so much fight, now almost seems resigned to whatever torture has been thought up for him. 

As Aziraphale starts to be moved farther away from him, Crowley strains harder, doing his best to lose as little ground as possible. “Aziraphale! Fight back! Do something, please!” he yells, wanting to bring any kind of fight back to the other as he starts to lose him to the crowd, but it all starts to be too much. Crowley starts to will, pushing against everything he knows for some kind of miracle to happen. He doesn’t care about the cuffs, that they are supposed to be miracle proof, but the more he wills, the less energy he has to fight back and he starts to believe that they might actually be the real thing.

He’s losing the fight, losing his angel, and there’s nothing he can do to make it all stop. With the little energy he has left, Crowley pulls and thrashes against the demons surrounding him, just wanting to get back to his friend. Everything in him screams against what is happening and he feels himself burning with anger and heartbreak as he starts to completely lose sight of the blonde hair. “Please!” Crowley begs, knowing no one is really listening to him anymore. He has to do something though!

“AZIRAPHALE!”

As Crowley yells out the angel’s name, he snaps his fingers, eyes closing at the last second as he finally loses sight of the other.

When his fingers snap, maybe Crowley’s cuffs lost their ability to contain his powers any longer, his emotions having grown to such extremes. Maybe there was a defect in them, allowing him to let something escape. Or maybe, for the first time in his existence, Crowley wishes so hard for a miracle to happen, the universe has no choice but to allow it. A miracle made not out of a selfish desire to see the world rot and burn, but neither is it a miracle created to ensure the world has a bit more good in it either. A miracle not designed to bring humans to see the Light or the Dark in the world, nor a miracle to further his own gains.

Instead, it’s a miracle so strongly desired to protect someone else, someone he cares for immensely, that neither the Light nor the Dark can really say no. For that split second, Crowley was no longer thinking about his own good, but instead thinking of his friend, of saving the one person he’s ever really truly cared about in all six thousand years of existing in this universe. And maybe this is why the cuffs decide they have to allow it, because it goes against everything they were taught by Gabriel encompasses a “miracle,” and they have no reason to believe it is, actually, the purest of miracles ever.

Crowley opens his eyes as the din from the demons reaches a feverish pitch, anger now mixed in with the cheers and taunts. He can now hear shouts raising above it all, wondering in confusion where the other man went and why there is now a pair of perfectly useless cuffs laying on the ground instead. For the first time since he saw the other being pulled into the circle, Crowley feels himself relax, a weight finally lifting from his chest.

His angel is safe, the one goal he has wanted since this whole mess started, and Crowley finally allows himself to be dragged away by the demon hoard.

It really, truly is, exactly what he deserves after all.


End file.
